Différence d'âge
by o0-mIchIk0-0o
Summary: J'ai 18 ans, lui 15. Et alors ! Je t'aime. Une différence de 3 petites année est tellement facile à dépasser. [SasuNaru] tout petit resumé, fic bien inspiré d'1 dunjinshi, mais pas de lemon T.T Pov Naruto


**Titre**: Différence d'âge

**Autatrice**: oO-Michiko-Oo

**Disclaimer**: Ils ne sont pas à moi, mais j'y ai quand même mi mon grain de sel xD

**Couple**: SasuNaru, donc Yaoi Bye bye les homophobes !

**Note**: Je suis nulle en orthographe et en grammaire alors GOMEN pour les fautes !!

**Note 2**:JE me suis extrêmes inspiré d'un dounjinshi pour cette fic. J'ai un peu volé la situation, et même quelques phrases v.v". Mais c'est moi qui l'ai écrit !! C'est pas ma faute si ca m'a inspiré pour écrire une fic sur la différence d'âge xD

**Note 3:** Il était censé avoir au moins un lemon mais il était tellement pourris que je l'ai supprimé, il me bouzillait toute ma fic T.T

Je m'appelle Uzumaki Naruto, un jounin, l'élite des ninja de Konoha. Assez grand, blond, les yeux bleus azur et trois petites moustaches sur les joues.  
Lui, c'est Uchiwa Sasuke, un chunin. Grand lui aussi pour son âge, brun, de petits yeux noirs, l'unique survivant de son clan.  
C'est mon petit-ami.  
Il ne devrait pas y avoir de problème, a part que j'ai 18 ans, et lui 15.  
De toute façon, je ne sais pas si on serait sorti ensemble si on avait eu le même âge. Vu nos caractères respectifs... c'est déjà assez dure avec 3 ans d'écart. On aurait surement passé notre tems à s'engeuler, à vouloir se battre, se provoquer, et jouer au chat et à la souris lorsqu'on aurait prit conscience de nos sentiments. Dans un sens, c'est mieux pour nous non ?! Je ne nous verrais pas, à 50 ans, s'avouer enfin qu'on s'aime.

Une différence d'âge de 3 ans...

Nous deux, on s'en fiche, mais la réaction des gens est plutôt contraire.  
D'un à cause de notre différence d'âge, 3 ans donc, ce n'est pourtant pas tant que ça... De deux parce qu'il est le derniers Uchiwa et que le village aurait préféré qu'il tombe amoureux d'une jeune fille et qu'il reforme son clan, de trois parce que nous sommes deux garçons qui s'aiment, quelque chose de peut conventionnel pour la plupart des personne et pour finir, sans doute à cause de la haine que les villageois éprouve envers moi.  
Moi, je n'ai rien fait de particuliers, c'est à cause de Kyubi, le démon renard à neuf queues qui à dévasté le village il y a de ca des années, qu'on a scellé en moi.  
Autant vous dire que ca fait beaucoup de raison pour ne pas trop apprécier notre couple.  
Ses amis aussi on été très surpris d'apprendre qu'il sortait avec un jounin. Les filles auraient voulu me tuer, d'autres, passé le cap de l'annonce, on trouvé ca très bien, ils nous trouvaient "kawai", mais certains on agit comme les autres...il l'on rejeté. Et même si il me dit qu'il s'en fiche, je me doute que de voir ses amis le renier ainsi, pour si peu, le fais souffrir comme même.

Et plus notre relation est devenu sérieuse, plus les villageois on commençait à méprisait notre amour.

Je me rappelle qu'ils m'on interdit de le voir pendant quelques temps, croyant que ca suffirait à nous faire rompre. Il l'on menacé: si il ne coupait pas court, j'en subirai de lourdes conséquences...mais rien n'a marcher.  
Il n'on rien compris...  
Dès que je l'ai vu, j'ai eu le coup de foudre. JE ne sais pas si ça a fait pareil pour lui... Etant de trois ans son ainée et vu que je connaissant plutôt bien Kakashi-sempai, celui-ci m'avait demandé de l'aider un peu pour son équipe. Il y avait dans cette équipe, l'équipe 7, Sasuke, Sakura, une jeune fille aux cheveux rose complètement folle amoureuse de Sasuke et un certain Saï, pas très causant tout comme Sasuke à l'époque...il avait 13 ans.

J'étais donc comme un second sensei pour eux. J'avais prétexté vouloir entraîner Sasuke davantage pour pouvoir passer du temps avec lui. Kakashi s'en occuper déjà beucoup vu qu'il détenait lui aussi le sharingan, mais ca n'avait pas l'air de les déranger que je l'entraîne un peu plus. JE suis sûre que Kakashi-sempai avait deviné ce que je ressentait pour son élève. Il avait dut croire au départ que je n'étais qu'un pervers, tout comme lui, voulant profiter d'un petit jeune vu qu'au début, il me collait toujours Saï ou Sakura. Mais il a dut comprendre que je l'aimais vraiment pour au final accepter ces entraînement.  
JE vais vous dire, j'avais 16 ans. J'en connaissais déjà assez long sur l'amour pour comprendre immédiatement ce qu'il m'arrivait. Pour Sasuke, je crois que ca lui a pris plus de temps, il n'avait que 13 ans, ce n'était encore qu'un enfant, et depuis le massacre de son clan, il c'était complètement refroidie et replié sur lui même.

Petit à petit, je lui proposai de passer plus de temps ensemble hors des entraînements, sans que ca ai l'air suspect bien sur.  
Comme des amis. A Ichiraku, chez lui, chez moi... Je lui posais souvent des questions sur le pourquoi, à 14 ans, il ne sortait toujours pas avec une des centaines de filles qui lui tournaient au tour. Il m'avait avouait qu'aucune ne lui faisait plus d'effet que ca. Trop curieux pour savoir si mes sentiment pouvaient être réciproque, je posais de plus en plus de questions, jusqu'a arrivé à celle qui m'avait laissé entrevoir un espoir. Y avait-il quelqu'un qu'il aimait. Cette fois, il m'avait dit non. Je l'avais regardé longuement dans les yeux justes avant qu'il ne tourne rapidement la tête, deux petites taches rouge sur les joues. Je devenais son confidents, sans plus, jusqu'a ce qu'un jour, il vienne frapper à ma porte...  
Il été trempé et semblait extrêmement triste, le regard vide... Je l'avais laissé rentré, et lui avait prêté des vêtements un peu trop grand pour lui certes, mais pas trop non plus vu qu'il s'agissait de vêtement qui dataient un peu. Je lui avait servi une grande tasse de chocolat chaud pour le réchauffer. Mais au lieu de partir, il m'avait demandé timidement s'il pouvait rester là pour ce soir. J'avais évidement accepté, sans chercher à savoir ce qui n'allait pas. JE le connaissais, soit il allait s'énerverait, soit il re-déprimerait, ou il partirait tout simplement, sans un mot.  
C'était donc avec une petite gêne qu'on avait partagé le même lit, vu que je n'ai ni canapé, ni autre lit dans mon petit appartement. Tout c'était passé simplement ensuite. Pendant la nuit, comme des petits sanglots m'avaient réveillé, il tentait de s'empêcher de pleurer. Je l'avais donc attrapé par la taille pour le ramener près de moi et l'avait entouré avec mes bras. Il c'était retourné surpris tandis que je lui déposais quelques baiser dans le cou, tout en le rassurant. Il me regardait toujours dans l'obscurité sans réellement comprendre ce que je faisais. J'avais donc posé mes lèvres sur les sienne, profitant de ce qui était peut-être, l'unique baiser qu'il m'offrait. Il n'avait pas résisté à ce moment-là, ni lorsque j'ai approfondi le baiser. Il c'était ensuite endormi, contre moi, après m'avoir murmurai un "Je t'aime".  
Cette nuit-là, je me suis endormi léger, tellement léger.

Ensuite, tout c'était passé assez rapidement. COmme nous habitions chacun tout seul , sans parent, nous avons finit par emménager ensemble.

Cette fois là, il n'allait pas tarder à avoir 15 ans... Il sentait que j'avais envie d'aller plus loin avec lui, mais il était jeune, je ne voulais pas le forcer.

Il a fallut qu'on m'assigne à une mission de 5 mois pour qu'il me le demande de lui même, c'était la première fois qu'on était séparé tant de temps. J'avais était extrêmement surpris, il me demandais de lui faire l'amour, alors qu'il avait toujours 14 ans.  
La façon dont il m'avait demandé ça...il paraissait tellement triste que je parte, il voulait avoir un souvenir graver dans sa mémoire... Je ne pouvais lui refusait ça, il était tellement mignon...

J'étais parti assez tôt le lendemain matin, et l'avait retrouvé 5 mois plus tard. Il m'avait tellement manqué...

Tu viens d'avoir tes quinze ans, tu n'as presque pas changé.  
Je suis rentré depuis seulement quelques heures. Pourtant, je t'ai aimé, tellement aimé, de tout mon être.  
Tu es allongé sur le lit, blottit au creux de mes bras, en train de dormir, paisible, sûrement un peu trop fatigué... tu es toujours si adorable.  
Je ne veux pas te perdre Sasuke...  
J'accepte le regard des autres sur nous tout les jours, ce qu'ils pensent, ce qu'ils disent tout bas pour ne pas qu'on entende. Mais je t'aime.

Je sais que je prend de lourdes responsabilité pour être tomber amoureux de toi, mais je m'en fiche.  
JE ne peux m'empêcher de t'aimer, je n'ai jamais assez de t'aimer...  
Une différence d'âge n'est rien, regarde. Nous nous aimons et personne n'a réussi à nous séparer.  
Une différence de trois petites année est tellement facile à dépasser.

--OWARI--

oO-Michiko-Oo

_-Bah j'espère que ma tit fic vous a plu quand même  
Et j'en profite pour dire que grâce à ma chère zO-Natsumi-Oz, la suite de « l'amour les a sauvé » arrive bientôt !! xD  
Problème résolue, elle me postera le chapitre ce week-end normalement !!  
Désolé pour la gausse frayeur, et a tout ceux qui mon soutenue durant cette dure épreuve n.n (En clair ceux qui m'on limite geuler dessus xp)  
Vous uarez bienôt la suite, soyez heureux jeuens gens mDR  
Allez !byu 3_


End file.
